1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a liquid crystal display device, backlight module and back plate component.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display device is a common device often seen with computers, TV and cell phones. As the technology develops, the functions of liquid crystal display device are increasingly improved. The future of liquid crystal displaying technique is sure to be even more important.
At present, the manufacturing of liquid crystal display device usually is a result of collaboration of many factories. For example, factory A manufactures back plate element, and the back plate element is shipped to factory B for assembling backlight module. After several assembly processes, the final product can be manufactured. For widening applications, in addition to improve functions, the cost of liquid crystal display device must also be reduced. However, in known back plate element technique, the back plate element is usually monolithically formed. When transporting to backlight module assembly factory, each back plate element takes up a large space, which results in higher transport cost and eventually leads to higher overall cost for liquid crystal display device.